PROTEOMICS CORE - Summary The mission of the Vermont Genetics Network (VGN) Proteomics Core is to provide high-quality, timely, and affordable service to network clients for state-or-the-art proteomic analyses. Previously, Vermonters had to use mass spectrometry facilities outside of the state, often at high prices and with low priority service. The VGN Core has changed that. In addition to supporting faculty research, the Core also supports the outreach, education, and training of students in the development of contemporary proteomics skills that will prepare them for graduate-level research training or entry into the biomedical workforce. Since 2006, the Core has been providing mass spectrometry expertise and services to the research community. The staff consults with investigators during experimental design, assists with sample preparation, and provides data (in collaboration with Bioinformatics Core staff) so that network investigators can collect and use the data in publications and be competitive for extramural funding. The Core also provides unique educational outreach opportunities to students through the integration of the proteomics course module into classes and use of proteomics in their VGN-funded research. The component is innovative in that students have hands-on experience with the state-of-the-art proteomics technologies and learn to interpret proteomics data derived from their samples analyzed by the Core. The major aims of the Core are: Provide high quality and timely proteomics services to network faculty and students; establish new proteomics methodologies for the benefit of the network and other clients; sustain the Core by refining its operating procedures; and work with the Administrative Core to assess Core operations.